The Tale of Two Lovers
by CharmingCheshire
Summary: Oliver White (the White Rabbit) is the young Queen's assistant. After denying his feelings towards Professor March (Elliot March, the March Hare to be exact) he finally falls into temptation. The Rabbit and Hare find themselves entangled in a web of lust and secrecy along with all the madness Wonderland has to offer.


Chapter 1~ a Morning Encounter

Morning light began to filter through the drawn curtains of crimson silk. Light pooled on the floor, highlighting the red tiles. The Queen sat at her vanity, staring at the pale reflection in the mirror. Behind her the slender figure of her assistant became visible.

"Oliver, what class do I have first?" She asked, still facing the mirror.

"'The Ambiguity of Under' at Quarter to. You shall be studying the Auroras of Dark and Light, my Queen." He replied in his soft whisper of a voice.

"I truly do detest that class. I am Queen now, do I really need to attend such a thing. Very well then, fetch me the required texts from the library." She said, still fixated on the mirror containing the reflection of a young lady she had yet to understand.

"Yes, right away, my Queen." He said bowing, and exiting the young Queen's chamber.

Oliver Quickly scampered to the library. He pulled out his pocket watch, the gold shining brightly even in the low morning light. On the back the county's insignia was engraved, a large rose and in the center stood a White Queen chess piece and the King of hearts playing card. This symbolized the coming together of two rulers and two kingdoms; however this was no longer the case. The Red King passed away fourteen suns ago, leaving his daughter the thrown. The White Queen had succumbed to the 'Plague of Thorns' many suns and moons ago, leaving her daughter the thrown. Now, a kingdom as such cannot have two stately rulers many have said. The eldest daughter was to rule all on her lonesome, but the people of Underland had been swooned by the youngest daughter's good-nature and caring attributes. It was then decided the youngest daughter of white would return to the Castle of her mother's origins and in hand rule with her sister of Red.

Oliver hurried through aisles filled with books large and bound in leather. His arms already full, the last book the Queen needed was nowhere to be seen. He scanned shelf after shelf, to no prevail. He set the hefty load of books down on a nearby table. He was in the farthest corner of the library, a section secluded from the world as a barrier of books blocked off realty. Here he found Professor Hare Seated in a large red leather armchair by the fireplace reading a novel. A pile of books sat beside the chair and within this pile sat none other than Oliver's final book for the Queen. He approached the March Hare timidly. Oliver took a minute to admire the man before him; the way the fire's glow highlighted his honey brown fur or the way his hands seemed to caress every page of the book sent chills down Oliver's spine.

"Er, Sir…Professor Hare, pardon me. I'm extremely sorry to bother you but a book the young Queen Desires appears to be in your possession." Oliver said just above a whisper. More nervous than usual he pointed a shaking hand towards the pile of books on the floor.

The Hare smiled and placed his novel down beside him. He stood up, as he did his long ears brushed against Oliver's. Quickly, Oliver stepped back, the feeling of the hare's ears sent his heart racing.

"Oh how dreadful of me, allow me to retrieve it for her. And please Oliver, call me Elliot. There is no need for all this formality." Said the March Hare, his voice laced with the remains of a strange accent Oliver couldn't quiet place. Nonetheless the sound of his voice was like honey, sweet against Oliver's ears.

"Right. Of course. Forgive me…Elliot. Its right here, "The Perplexing Paradigm of Under". For her Ambiguity class with Professor Turtle. She does hate that class so..." Oliver cut himself off, noticing he was rambling. He knelt down to retrieve the book and be on his way, before he embarrassed himself further. The March Hare knelt down beside him and chuckled. The nearness of his body was overwhelming, causing Oliver to fumble with the books.

"It's alright, I got it. Oliver, have you read "The Consistent Frost" it's an excellent collection of poems I think you would find most extraordinary." Said the March Hare, his face so close to Oliver's, he could see the complexity of Elliot's irises. They were the most beautiful eyes he had even seen. Deep pools of gold swirled with a green so bright. Deep brown lashes trimmed each eyelid, creating a depth of eternity.

"I believe I shall read it, if it as lovely as you claim it to be." Oliver said, staring at the book in his hand, a slight blush spread across his pale face.

"Oh yes, they are lovely poems. Beautifully worded and constructed in the most _delicate_ manner." Elliott said. He handed Oliver the book of poems from the pile beside him on the floor.

"Thank you, Prof…I mean, Elliot." Oliver fumbled over his words as he reached for the book. His hands touched Elliot's. Oliver, though he knew he should remove them and apologize, left them there. He felt so many things in that moment; exhilarated, nervous, guilty but most of all he felt Elliot. The Professor's hands were smooth and his fingers lean. Oliver yearned for more, but already he was to be in trouble and accepted the book. His pale cheeks now burned a bright shade of crimson. Shame now filled is body, for he fell into temptation. Silently he sat there beside the March Hare, too embarrassed to speak. After a few short moments of self-pity Oliver quickly rose to his feet.

"Well, thank you again Professor, but I must be going…" Oliver said, turning to leave.

"Professor? Oliver, wait." The March Hare said, reaching out and grabbing Oliver by the wrist. His frail wrist so slender, Elliot was able to wrap a single hand around it perfectly. After a few tries of protest it was clear Elliot had no intentions of letting go. Oliver gave in and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Curious thoughts ran through his mind. He wondered why the March Hare was doing this, why he wouldn't let Oliver just run off after being so inappropriate. Elliot dropped Oliver's wrist, which Oliver pulled close to his chest cradling in the other hand. Elliot had been so gentle, the feel of his fingers on Oliver's wrist made his heart race.

"I'm sorry Oliver, did I hurt you?" Genuine concern was evident in his voice, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. He stepped closer, a minute space now separated the two as Elliot reached to examine Oliver's wrist.

"No no, I'm fine. But really, I must be going, Professor." Oliver said, staring at Elliot's hands over his own.

"Oliver, please call me Elliot. There is no need for all the formality." Sadness laced his words. He kept his hand atop Oliver's.

"We are colleagues; we only converse on occasion of books and poems. I think that calls for said formality, Professor. Not to mention you are older than I." Oliver said, his eyes full of sadness. He had always admired Elliot's intellect, looks and personality. Friendship was not something that came easy to the White Rabbit, yet he yearned to accomplish such with the March Hare.

"Well Oliver, if that's how you feel. But I do not give up so easily when I want something, or someone. I believe we should be more than just colleagues." Elliot said, a mischievous smirk soon crawled across his face. His hands moved up Oliver's arms, trailing his fingers along the delicate pale skin of the White Rabbit.

"You want to be friends then?" Oliver asked his red eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

"More than friends." He whispered in Oliver's ear. Slowly he moved his hands up to Oliver's face and caressed the contour of Oliver's jaw. He traced the shape of Oliver's lips. Elliot leaned down into Oliver's slight frame and kissed him gently. This was all too new and unfamiliar to Oliver, the nearness frightened him, but the feel of Elliot's lips against his own was calming. Oliver allowed himself to be absorbed into the kiss; he wrapped his arms around Elliot's waist drawing him nearer. Elliot caressed the back of Oliver's neck, trailing gently down his back. Oliver was the first to pull away.

"Elliot, this is wrong…I shouldn't, you…we should just go." Oliver was flushed, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He didn't want to leave this moment, but knew this was wrong. Elliot wrapped his arms around Oliver's small waist, drawing him closer. Elliot stared into Oliver's eyes and smiled a sad sort of smile.

"Alright Oliver, meet me here at First Mid Moon tonight. We can continue our…discussion of literature then. For now, goodbye." He leaned down and kissed Oliver once more on the lips. Reluctantly he let go of Oliver and gathered his books. Oliver still dazed took out his pocket watch and screamed internally.

"I'm late, oh my, I'm late!" Oliver said as he grabbed the hefty pile of books and darted out of the library. Elliot chuckled as Oliver ran out in a panic.

Chapter 2~ Tea for Two

Oliver ran into the Queen's chamber, books in hand and face red from running.

"Sorry my Queen, I got held up in the library. I got your books, please forgive me, my ladyship." Oliver said, panting all the while. The Queen grabbed her books and managed a small smile.

"Oliver you are the one person I cannot be angered with. Meet me After class at Low Sun, until then you are dismissed for the day, thank you Oliver." She said, leaving Oliver alone in her chamber.

Oliver sat in a nearby arm chair and caught his breath. His Mind was occupied by the March Hare, he yearned to relive the moment their lips had first met. Sunlight streamed through the curtains and filled the room with a warm glow, the smell of biscuits and tea wafted throughout the castle. Still Oliver sat, his mind lost in thought of the March Hare. The smell of tea became unbearable as Oliver was reminded of his hunger. At last he rose from the plush arm chair and pulled out his pocket watch. Once again, he screamed internally and was running out the door.

He arrived in the Main Garden, where the Cheshire Cat was already seated at their table. The slim figured cat leaned back in his chair, his deep green eyes staring at the White Rabbit. Oliver drooped his ears in shame, he was late for tea.

"Cheshire, I'm so sorry. I got held up in the library." Oliver said, sitting in his usual chair. The cat leaned forward, examining his friend with curious eyes. His signature grin crept across his face.

"Why Rabbit, you left me waiting here all on my lonesome. I am truly heart-broken that our daily tea is not as important for you as it is for me. Now tell me, what was so important in the library that kept me waiting so?" Said the Cheshire Cat, grinning all the while.

"Oh Ches, do forgive me! I must not be well today, for everything is just so peculiar." Oliver said on the verge of sobbing.

"Oh my, Oliver, please do calm down. You have a tendency to get all frazzled, and really frazzle is not so flattering on you." The Cat said, concern heavy in his eyes. He poured Oliver a cup of tea and handed it to him. The steam rose in the air above them, it twisted into abstract shapes before disappearing.

"Yes you're right; I'm much more of a 'quiver' than a 'frazzle'. I shall tell you of this morning's events, I must warn you though, they make very little sense." Oliver said, his red eyes bright with worry. He sipped is tea and sighed. Perhaps the Cat can shed some light on an otherwise dark situation, he thought to himself.

"I was in the library, in distress looking for a certain book. When who should i find in possession of this book, but the March Hare. And well, one thing lead to another and we...well we kissed." Ashamed, Oliver hung his head low.

the Cheshire was silent for a few minutes, when he spoke there was a curious joy in his voice.

"Oh Oliver, you scandalous bunny. Well you have had your eye on that Hare for some time, correct?"

"NO! I've had my eyes on no one. Perhaps I do respect his physique or intellect but really thought no more on the matter" Oliver said, thinking now he might have in fact had his eyes on the Hare but was just not aware.

"Is that so? So you are not glad to have gained the affection of Mr. March Hare then?" The Cheshire said with a grin.

"I'm confused Ches, I've never been in a situation as such."The White Rabbit said with a sigh.

Silence followed as the Cheshire Cat pondered the situation, his eyes transitioning between green purple as he stared and the White Rabbit

"How was it?" the Cat asked.

"What?" Oliver replied, confused.

"The kiss how was it? There's a lot to be said in a kiss, you know." The cat said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh my, well...it was...lovely. Really lovely." The White Rabbit blushed a deep shade of crimson once more.

"I think you need not worry then my dear friend. All this will sort itself out in good time. When do you plan on seeing The Professor again?"

"He asked me to meet him in the library and first mid moon, after I am dismissed from my duties with the Queen. Oh dear, I really am nervous Ches." Oliver said, anxiety clear in his eyes.

"Drink tea, it shall solve all your troubles." The cat said as he poured another cup of tea for his friend.

"I'm sure there are some things tea can't solve, Cat." Oliver said with a small smile.

"Perhaps, but I've never heard of any." The Cheshire Cat said with a grin.

Chapter 3~ A Royal Assortment

Oliver sat in the Queen's chamber, awaiting her arrival. She entered the room looking quite upset and an open letter in her hand.

"My Queen, what has you looking so distraught?" Oliver asked, genuine concern heavy in his eyes.

"My sister, she has invited me and my entire kingdom to a ball she will be hosting!" The queen said, throwing herself on the bed in frustration.

"Oh my, but my Queen, isn't that a good thing?" Oliver asked, confused as he was under the impression young ladies tend to enjoy parties.

"Oliver, it will be held in my sister's kingdom, it will be hosted by my sister, I am going to have to see and converse with my sister! Do you see my cause for frustration now?"

"Oh yes, but my Queen, you are ruling alongside her does that not entail you will have to converse with her on some occasion?"

"Yes, I guess it does. How fretful." The said as she buried her face in a plush red satin pillow.

Oliver can by her side and knelt beside her. He gazed out the window, noticing the first moon rising into the night sky. He thought of Elliot sitting by the fire in the library await Oliver's arrival. Both joy and fear filled his mind.

"My queen, please do not worry. Parties such as there are for fun and merriment, something the kingdom would greatly benefit from in times such as these. Now, please get some rest." Oliver said, trying to comfort the young Queen.

"Alright, for long as my dress is more extravagant than my sisters I shall be fine. You are dismissed for tonight, Oliver. I shall you in the morning." The Queen said as she laid her head atop a feathered pillow, her fire-red curls falling lightly across the pillow.

Oliver rose and bowed exiting the room.

Chapter 4~ Moonlight Fancies

Oliver entered the library, it was dark and barren. Lavender moonlight filtered through large windows.

Oliver guided himself between aisles of books, anxiety made him quiver the nearer he approached his destination. Finally he saw the soft glow of the fireplace and the Hare's silhouette as he sat in the same plush arm chair with a book in hand. Oliver stepped light and soundlessly, as to not disturb the beautiful picture before him. The Hare's fur was a warm shade of honey brown by the fire; his ears drooped slightly as he read. His eyelashes cast shadows against his skin, caressing the surface of his cheeks as he blinked slow and thoughtfully. His breathing was slow; the curves of lips were soft and desirable. Oliver sighed; perhaps a bit too loudly for the March Hare turned towards the now blushing rabbit.

"Oliver, how lovely to see you." The Hare said, chuckling softly.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I disturbed your reading. Oh dear, I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" Oliver said, blushing uncontrollably.

"Silly Rabbit, I've waited years for this moment I'm sure I could wait a few more minutes." The March Hare said, rising from his seat.

Oliver thought back to the first time he had met the March Hare. Oliver was 18, it was spring. He was in the courtyard, sketching a snail wearing a small pink hat. He was absorbed in his work when he noticed the shadow of an approaching figure. Looking up from his sketch pad he saw the Hare. His jacket was light beige and his arms were full of large leather bound books. Oliver pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and blushed. The Hare had introduced himself as the new literature professor and was seeking directions to his new office. His voice was like honey, soft and sweet but laced with an implacable accent. As Oliver thought back to their first encounter nothing had implied that the March Hare was remotely interested in him. Oliver was brought back to reality as he became aware of the March Hare's nearness. He could smell the sweet scent of rosewater wafting from the Hare's fur. Book still in hand; the Hare wrapped his free arm around Oliver's slender waist, drawing him closer. His touch was light and careful. Oliver looked up into the Hare's eyes; he saw a deep sadness within them. Without thought or hesitation, he kissed the March Hare. Elliot's book fell to the ground, his hand now found its way to Oliver's back. Closer, he pulled Oliver into him. They stumbled into the large arm chair; Oliver fell atop the March Hare, their legs entangled. Still they kissed, become more passionate as the moments slipped by. Oliver was again the first to pull away, short of breath and blushing. He remained atop the Hare, their ears brushed against one another's gently. Silence filled the air, a calm silence. Oliver stared into the Hare's eyes, not as sad as before but a trace of oppressed sadness still lingered. Oliver reached out to touch the Hare's face, its stillness and perfection was unnerving. Gently Oliver's slender fingers caressed the soft curves of the Hare's face. Elliot tilted his head and closed his eyes, his lashes casting long shadows along his cheeks. A deep desire of exploration burned within the White Rabbit, he fell into to temptation and ran his hand along the Hare's exposed neck. Carefully Oliver undid the first few buttons of the Hare's dress shirt, exposing more skin and the desire to touch it, to feel and caress it was almost overwhelming. The Hare whispered sweet nothings into the White Rabbit's ears, quoting poems, some recognizable others Oliver knew nothing of, only that the sensation of them spoken softly to him was calming. Soon the Hare's shirt was completely unbuttoned; Oliver lay against the Hare's bare chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Elliot ran his fingers through Oliver's white hair. His hand trailed along Oliver's neck. They lay there together for some time in silence, listening only to their breathing.

The second moon was soon high in the sky, the smaller first now a ball of lavender lost in a sea of darkness. The fire cracked, the sound echoed throughout the silent library. Oliver and Elliot lay together on the plush leather chair, reading together by the orange glow of the fire. Hours had passed, words, sentences and paragraphs gone by, still they remained in each other's arms until the first moon drifted down below the horizon; leaving the second high in the sky. Oliver glanced out the window, noticing the second moons harsh glow against the window's glass. He pulled his pocket watch from his vest; a sigh of distress escaped his lips.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, stroking the rabbits pale white hair.

"Elliot we should go, I have to get home, and oh dear, we both work in the morning as well." Oliver said, protest was evident in his own voice.

"Your right, please allow me to escort you home, it is terribly dark out at this hour." Elliot said as the slowly began to rise from the armchair.

"I really don't want to go, Elliot." Oliver whispered as he buttoned his vest.

"Nor do I, my dear, but sadly time has no compassion, no care for moments such as these. That is what makes moments such as these are so lovely. It's tragic, yes, but that is the nature of these things." Elliot said as he adjusted his collar and slid on his jacket.

Oliver nodded in agreement, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as he did so. Elliot chuckled and placed the glasses back on Oliver's face, his hands lingered along the contour the Rabbits cheeks. A slight blush came across Oliver's face as the Hare leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Oliver, you blush the sweetest shade of pink. It's irresistible." Elliot said as drew away from the Rabbit.

This led the White Rabbit to blush a deeper shade of pink as he tried to hide a small smile. The two silently left the library, coats buttoned and Elliot's arms full of books.

Chapter 5~ Glowing Rose

The Rabbit and Hare walked side by side along a cobblestone road. The night air was cold but the sounds were lively. The nocturnal creatures of Underland danced in the moonlight; crickets and owls sang in the shadows and mice sipped tea under the willow trees. Elliot hummed along to a familiar tune that drifted through the air. Oliver simply stared at the March Hare, his fur was dark in the moon light and his humming was sweet and light. They strayed away from the town square and onto a path through a dense forest. The moonlight was lost among the tall trees; the only source of light was that from the glowing roses. The roses grew from large brushes that lined both sides of the path. They grew wildly and large thorns ran down their stems. During the day the roses' colour is dull and lifeless, at night however, the flowers glow brilliant shades of red. The forest was highlighted in a lovely shade of crimson, it reflected off the Rabbit's hair making it look almost pink. The Hare stopped under a tall oak. Oliver confused, asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just want to take in the beauty of the night is all." The Hare said, placing the books on the ground next to the tree.

"It is a lovely night." Oliver said, leaning against the wide trunk of the oak tree, taking in his surroundings. The sky above, from what he could see, was a navy blue dotted with stars. The moon had vanished behind the clouds, making it darker than usual. He could feel the March Hare beside him. The Hare reached over and softly stroked the Rabbit's ear. The soft touch of the Hare made Oliver quiver. Elliot undid the satin bow that held together the Rabbit's silky white hair. Shoulder length hair white as snow tumbled freely. Elliot twirled the ribbon between his slender fingers and slid it into his coat pocket. The March Hare lightly ran his fingers along the curve of the Rabbit's neck, trailing down beneath Oliver's coat. Their lips met once more in the darkness. The White Rabbit placed two shaky hands around the Hare's neck, drawing him closer as their kiss became more passionate. Elliot tightened his grip around the Rabbit's waist, the gentleness of his touch now replaced by a strong desire. A need for passion and desire for something physical burned within Oliver as well, a feeling he was not aware of until this moment. Unsure of how to act or what to do Oliver allowed himself to slip into temptation and into the hands of the March Hare.

~Elliot told himself repeatedly he would take things slow, he wouldn't rush the Rabbit. He saw the fear in Oliver's eyes when they first touched, Elliot was aware that the Rabbit had a pristine innocence. This innocence was to be preserved, Elliot thought to himself. This fragile, beauty must not stumble into the labyrinth of lust so many have lost themselves to before. But in the glow of the roses, the Rabbit looked so venerable. His ivory skin glowed a shade of blush pink against the midnight roses. His silky hair now fell freely around his shoulders, like a constant snowfall. Temptation overpowered Elliot's resistance. The smell of the roses drifted through the air, clouding his senses. The sickly sweet fragrance filled his body with a lustering ecstasy. ~

Oliver slid the March Hare's coat off; it fell to the forest floor with a light thud. Oliver's plaid jacket was soon to follow. The Hare expertly removed Oliver's vest and the Rabbit's pocket watch swung freely from its chain. Oliver was pushed up against the old oak, the bark coarse and rough against his skin, but none of this matter to him. All he cared for was the feel of the Hare's body against his own. The scent of the roses intensified, the lovers became more passionate as the fragrance entangled itself around them. A gentle stroke turned into a tempestuous caress, a tender embrace to a fervent desire. Oliver no longer feared this newly found passion, instead he yearned for more. His vision was clouded; edges no longer clear only a pink haze remained. His eye lids were heavy, yet sleep seemed to be something so far away. The air tasted sweet. Elliot's skin tasted sweet. Everything is so sweet and lovely, thought Oliver to himself.


End file.
